


Baking

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Bakery, Baking, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comedy, Cookies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Wordcount: 100-500, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 6: FlameFandom: Avatar the Last AirbenderZuko bakes. Katara watches. She wants to do more than watch, though.Oneshot/drabble





	Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zutara4_mylife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zutara4_mylife/gifts).



Zuko was doing something iconic. It was important. It was the first time he was doing it too. As he took the sheet out, his face split into a large grin... Wow, this was great... And Katara would be so proud of him! That was always a plus!

He turned down the flame from it. Slowly, carefully, he pulled the cookies out of the oven. They were a little burnt but other than that they looked good. He inspected his work, when he felt someone look over his shoulder. 

"Are you...baking cookies?"

"Hm?" he looked up. "Oh yeah. They're for the bake sale."

Katara leaned against the back of his shoulder and smirked slightly. "Care to give a free sample to a beautiful gentlewoman?"

Oh, Zuko could play this game too. "Let me know when you see one."

"..."

"..."

"...I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear that. 

 


End file.
